


Intensity

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux and Ren follow a spy off-ship where they discover a planet of force-sensitives. At a festival Ren drinks something the natives use to enhance their abilities. But there are side-effects.





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 1: Bonfire
> 
> Thank You Izverg ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg )!! There is now a Russian translation here:   
https://ficbook.net/readfic/8813621

Ren had done it. Out of eighty thousand souls aboard the Finalizer, he had managed to root out the spy. 

They had known there was a leak. They had fed it the occasional misinformation to confirm and try and locate it, trying to follow it back to the source. Even Ren had trouble. The person was buried deep, embedded and siphoning information out of the feeds electronically. They had been with the Order for several years, working hard, never causing trouble, going completely undetected. 

Until Ren had finally rooted them out.

Hux still wasn't certain how he had done it. He had taken to pacing the halls at different times, trying to find someone that . . . Well, he had no idea what Ren looked for with his occult senses. The important thing was he had been successful. 

They had not closed the net fast enough, however. Somehow the spy had realized they were discovered and had run. 

So now he and Ren were on this backwater planet, giving chase. 

As Ren powered down the shuttle Hux reviewed the file they had on the spy. 

"'Chathen Gamble, 33, homeworld: Celanon'. Obviously not part of the native population as he's clearly humanoid. Came to the Order eight years ago in a group of volunteers that approached Outer Rim recruiters. Originally trained as an electrician we specialized him in . . ."

"Climbing through walls and accessing important feeds through which to steal highly classified information." Ren interrupted testily. 

"Well, yes. It does appear we set him up exactly where he needed to be to do what he did."

Ren shook his head and rose from the pilot's seat. "When we catch him I'll tear his mind to shreds. We need to know what information he shared before we discovered the leak, and if he was truly embedded, or was somehow turned."

"Traitors to the order are few and far between. It speaks to the advantages of our from-birth and early childhood programs . . ."

"Spare me your child-snatching rally speech. As far as I'm concerned the Order is no better than the Jedi on that count." He interrupted again. 

"We do not snatch children. The communities and parents we procure them . . ."

But Ren was already stomping out of the cockpit. 

Hux gave a long sigh and followed. "Tell me again why it's just the two of us down here? We could have sent a platoon and found Gamble much faster. The search and intimidation of the locals would have found him or had him given up in no time."

"No." Ren stopped like he was listening to something. "There's something about this place. I could sense it from the ship, but I needed to get on the ground. I'm still not certain . . ."

"You could have done reconnaissance while the troopers did their job. They're quite competent. I'm sure they could find him now that they know who they're looking for."

Ren shot him a glare. "Doubtful. It's better that I do it."

Hux crossed his arms. "In your distracted state? We could be here for a month before you solve both puzzles."

Ren spun away and headed for the back of the ship. "Stop wasting time General. We need to change clothes. You can't go out emblazoned in First Order gear. And we'll have to find you a hat."

*** **

Even though darkness had fallen a beautiful double moonrise graced the sky and gave them plenty of light. Ren had landed the ship in a clearing well away from the settlement Gamble had headed for. He had searched the surrounding woods and had located the abandoned shuttle. He disabled it so Gamble couldn't simply escape in it again, while they were busy searching for him. 

"I don't sense him out here. I believe he is in the settlement. Hiding among the other humanoids." Ren was wearing a simple shirt, pants and jacket, much to Hux's amusement all in black. It was strange seeing him without the mask and he seemed self-conscious without it. Hux was not as amused with his own costume. He was wearing a white tunic and pants under red robes. A copper hat sat snugly on his head, matching the copper piping edging the rest of his clothes. It was loose fitting but somehow he couldn't quite convince himself it actually belonged to Ren. 

"I thought you said you didn't want me to stand out." Hux complained as they started through the forest surrounding the village. 

"Don't worry. You won't." Came the cryptic answer. Hux kept his mouth shut, refusing to indulge his humor. 

It wasn't long before Hux understood. The sound of revelry soon met their ears, and the crackling of a bonfire could be heard about the time the giant flames came into view. 

Ren paused at the edge of the woods. "It's a harvest festival . . . There's still something . . . Let's get moving."

"Did you have a plan as to where we should start?" Hux asked as he followed to the edge of the crowd. 

Gamble had been lucky. They could have been cruising past an ice planet or a comet when he had made his escape. Instead luck had graced him with a planet of humanoids celebrating the end of their growing season. 

"Just keep your eyes open." Ren shot back at him. 

"Such helpful advice." Hux responded dryly. "Could we at least start asking around?"

"Do you hear anyone speaking Basic?" Ren pointed out.

"Kriff. No. I don't recognize this dialect at all. 

"This is an isolated planet. Probably the only reason we're not being tied up and roasted over that bonfire is because everyone is drunk as a clodifer at the bottom of a barrel of sinxxx wine. It's probably the only time a stranger could appear and not cause a ruckus."

Hux swore again. "Well, it's as much to our advantage as it is to our disadvantage."

"Yeah, we're not the main course. But neither is he. Just give me a minute." Ren paused them under a strange gnarled tree with huge purple leaves and thousands of tiny red flowers. It almost could have been a bush if the trunk and limbs hadn't been so thick. Hux turned his attention back to the crowd. Now, if he were on the run where would he go first?

Ren drew in a sharp breath. "That's it."

Hux stepped forward, "you found him?"

Ren turned unfocused eyes on him. "No. I figured out what . . ."

Hux shot out a hand to steady him as he pitched forward. He didn't fall but when he straightened it was almost as if he were drunk. "What is it?" Hux hissed. 

"All of them. It's all of them."

"All of who, what are they?"

Ren put a hand to his forehead, took a deep breath, stood a little steadier. "They all have the force. Everyone here. Nothing like my strength or control; they may not even realize it. But they all have it."

Hux felt a sharp pang of panic in his chest at the thought of being surrounded by a whole village of Ren-type maniacs. Force users were bad enough in general, but if they had no control . . . He breathed himself to calmness as well. The whole village would be in chaos if it were going to be an issue. At the moment it looked like the only thing out of control was the drinking. 

"This might actually help us." Ren continued. "Gamble is no more force sensitive than you. He would be a gap in a group of sensitives."

"I thought you said the force is in everything." Arguing made Hux feel more normal."

"Yes, but it feels different to me within the force. It might make him easier to locate."

Hux thought that still sounded like a long shot. He looked around instead. "We still need to start somewhere."

"He won't have money or language, so he won't be staying at an inn. And the best way to get food is to steal it in all the chaos. So he'll be here, or close by hiding. Maybe in a shed?"

Hux looked around. They were in a sort of town square that faced the forest. A wall of rough two story buildings surrounded them on the other sides. The bonfire burned brightly at the center. "We should start behind the main buildings. He brought a pack with him and he would have to stash it somewhere to blend in better. He wouldn't want it too far away." He looked at Ren, but his attention lay elsewhere. He didn't seem to be listening. 

Hux followed as he walked away. "Ren!" He hissed.

Ren half-turned to him. "We need one of those drinks."

'Are you thirsty? You don't know what's in . . ."

"They drink it for it's alcohol content, but it also enhances their abilities. I should drink some." He turned and walked away. 

Hux trailed behind him, feeling useless and rather ridiculous in Ren's quest for a drink. 

Finally Ren reached a vendor handing out cups of liquid. Ren grabbed one and immediately chugged it down. When the vendor complained Ren looked hard at him, Hux watching his hand move in it's usual fashion. It took longer than usual, the vendor seemed only confused at first, but still complaining. Finally however, he waved Ren off and went to the next customer. 

"You had trouble with him." Hux stated obviously. 

"He had been drinking a lot of his own brew. It made him more difficult to manipulate." Ren's face was flushed. "We'll have to be careful. We can't let this go sideways or we'll have to shoot our way out. My mind manipulation will have limited effectiveness here."

The fear of his powerlessness in the face of the force spiked again. What were some of the capabilities these other forces users had?

"Don't worry." Said Ren. "Using your powers takes time and practice. Many here aren't even aware of their power, much less their particular skills, so they wouldn't have great control over them."

"I'm not certain that's something in our favor. Did you read my mind?"

Ren looked at him in surprise. "No. Didn't you speak?"

"No." Now Hux was very uncomfortable.

"That was fast. Come on, let's look behind the buildings like you suggested."

Clearly Ren read the shock Hux felt at having actually been listened to, and Ren agreeing so easily to his plan. Ren smirked at him over his shoulder.

Without the heat of the raging fire and the press of bodies, Hux felt himself shivering. The alley they were in was dark and chilly. 

Ren produced a small but bright light in the palm of his hand. He stared into it for a moment, the light throwing his face into high contrast. Hux did everything he could to keep from thinking about how beautiful it made his features. Whether or not he heard Ren roused himself. 

"I could get used to this. That's usually more difficult for me to do." He held out the light to aid their search. 

Halfway through Hux started to feel strange. He pulled at his collar and took several shaky breaths. Ren turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"I, I'm not sure. I don't feel right."

"Do you feel overheated?"

Hux had felt cold, but now he realized he wasn't anymore. "Yes. And like everything is too bright, although it's still dark."

"Oh."

Fearing some force-induced sickness Hux all but squawked, "oh, what?"

"That's me, I'm afraid. I'm extending, in the same way I'm also receiving what you're feeling and thinking."

Hux sighed and continued his search. "Wonderful. Lovely. Any idea how long this drink is effective for?"

"No. But hopefully long enough to find Gamble. Here we are."

Hux looked over to where Ren was. He had moved aside some debris leaning against the back of the house. A First Order issued pack lay under it.

"Well, there's no question it's Gamble's." Hux looked around. "Find a place we can see it from and when he comes back we can grab him."

Ren dropped the cover back in place noisily. "What, just sit here and wait? That sounds pointless."

Thinking that wandering the crowded festival looking for a single individual, that might be disguised, seemed pointless as well, Hux crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Ren. 

He heard. 

"Fine." He huffed, and looked around as well. "There."

There was a sort of lean-to at the back of a house across the alley. Maybe for stacking wood, but it was currently empty. "Good cover but easy to get in and out of."

The lean-to had a sloped roof and they were both too tall to stand under it. So they each sat with their back against the house. They waited quietly, but Hux could feel Ren's impatience. 

It was more than simple impatience. It felt like his blood was going to boil. It rushed through his veins, super-heated, burning. His muscles all felt twitchy, like any moment he was going to jump out of his skin. 

Hux, normally calm and patient with his soldiering, and especially his sniper, experience, started to squirm. 

"Kriff. Is this how you feel all the time?"

Ren, who had extinguished the light, looked at him. There was just enough light from the houses to see his face, but not his expression. "If I was on stims all the time, yeah. It's usually a lower level simmer. This is pretty intense." He was managing to keep more still than Hux was. But he leaned a little closer. 

Hux was starting to feel worse. On top of everything else now he had a . . . Kriff.

Hux licked his lips. He might as well say it. Ren knew what he was thinking and this was coming from Ren to begin with. 

"What is that?"

"I think you know what it is."

"Being coy does not suit you."

"If it makes you feel better it's the drug. Not me directly."

Hux rolled his eyes, shifting to accommodate the raging hard-on he also had to deal with. "So it's not just a force-enhancer."

"It's an aphrodisiac. Which may be the reason it's so popular. For them the force-enhancer is the side effect."

Hux banged his head against the wall. "Kriff." Was all he could manage for once. 

Now Ren shifted as well. "Unfortunately, you're just making it worse. You're getting it from me, but I can feel your arousal well." 

Hux huffed. "Well, it's very distracting."

There was a long pause. "It's not like there's nothing we can do about it."

Hux wasn't sure if the tidal wave of lust belonged to Ren, or if it was his because of what Ren was suggesting. But he did something that had never occurred to him before. "How do suggest we get each other off?"

"I don't know about you, but all I can think about right now is sucking your cock."

Before Hux had time to think too much about it he was on his knees facing Ren. "Yes. Yes!" He was pushing aside the cumbersome robes, cursing the vile costume more than he had before. 

Ren was on his knees as well, helping Hux to uncover himself. They were both breathing like they had been running and Ren spoke in a rough whisper, "stand up."

Against the house at the highest part of the lean-to Hux could only stand if he leaned on his arm against the wall. But he was so desperate that once he felt Ren's mouth on him he couldn't care less. 

It was amazing, possibly the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Ren's mouth was hot and his tongue gave just the right amount of friction, and there was just enough teeth. 

Ren grabbed him at the base and licked and sucked and swallowed him down as though he had never tasted anything better. His enthusiasm drove Hux harder and he couldn't help thrusting his hips into his face. Ren just moaned, hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him. Hux threw one hand into his hair and gripped as he tried not to cry out.

Hearing his own sounds brought a little sense back. He had a hard time forming words when all he wanted to do was moan in utter pleasure. But he managed to grind out "what if he comes back now?"

"He's not here yet." Was Ren's hoarse answer, and Hux hated every second his mouth was talking and not working on his cock. 

In the low light Hux watched Ren's mouth taking him in, his head moving up and down, sometimes twisting. He could also see his other hand fumbling with his own clothes. The thought of him putting his hands on himself almost drove Hux over the edge. "Kriff! Ren, Ren, I'm close, I'm . . ."

Ren's realization of what he was going to say broke over him. His mind narrowed down to his cock, Ren's slick and greedy mouth, and the feeling building in his lower body. That feeling quickly spread, but not just to his limbs and chest, squeezing his lungs. It felt as though everyone particle of his body was on edge, ready to pitch forward into his orgasm. 

Hux couldn't control himself, he was vaguely aware he was gripping Ren's hair tightly, his knees were getting weak, and a sound was coming out of him from the deepest parts of his lungs. 

He came in Ren's mouth, Ren encouraging him along with his hand, sucking harder and swallowing what he was given. 

Hux sagged against the wall as Ren pulled off. He leaned back, groaning as his hand pulled his own orgasm out of him. His head was thrown back and Hux could just see the come pulsing over his hand in the low light. Hux shivered weakly and let Ren's orgasm flow through him as well. 

They both were quiet as they tried to regain their breath. Hux managed to mostly stand up, trying to tuck himself away. "I think, I think I feel better. Maybe it's starting to wear off?"

Ren flicked his hand to remove most of the come, and Hux's heart still skipped a beat when he licked the last of it off absentmindedly. 

"We'd better hurry then." He tucked himself away and got to his feet, ducking under the roof. "Getting him through the crowd while under my control would take a pretty big effort without it."

"What do you--wait. He's here?" Hux stepped out from behind the lean-to and saw their spy, seemingly frozen in his tracks over near the pack. 

"Yes, I was a bit busy when he showed up. So I just held him there."

"During your . . . You were able to concentrate that much through that orgasm?"

"I told you this was powerful stuff. But we need to go before it wears off. You! Walk ahead of me."

Gamble turned and headed back towards the noise and lights of the festival. His gait was odd and shuffling, as if he weren't in control of them himself. 

Feeling the last bit of Ren's power surge through him, Hux took a breath and followed Ren and their captive. 

"I suppose," Hux said when he caught up with Ren, "I will take those over-whelming feelings into account the next time you destroy part of my ship."

Ren cast him a look, steering their spy through the crowds. "I appreciate that."

"Of course, it would be better to find a more constructive way to handle those feelings."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"We need to take care of this current problem right now."

"Yes, we can start working on the other problem as soon as this is handled."

"I have some ideas."

"I'm sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Ren knew that disguises were unnecessary, as the local populace was unaware of off-planet life. He just wanted to make him wear the outfit. Bwha


End file.
